


make us extraordinary

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Metahuman Oppression, Past Abuse, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The choice for heroism is much more revolutionary when in the hands of the marginalized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Dream is a killer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born out of my need to get my OC out of my head. He was created to subvert a lot of stereotypes about abuse victims and also to give trans representation to a rather cis universe. There is trigger warnings for abuse of the sexual, emotional, and physical nature. Not all this abuse is inflicted by the same person or even the same set of people so it is important to take this into consideration when reading.
> 
> I hope this fic is enjoyable. I wanted to explore how metahumans exist in the Flarrowverse 10 years from now in canon.
> 
> The chapter title comes from Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez.

My mom used to say that when I was born my grandmother said I was destined for something great. She said it as thought it was a prophecy to be kept; not the ramblings of an old woman who had seen more horrors than she deserved. Bubbe died when I was 8, I remember standing by the side of my mother as we watched the funeral of a woman who died alone because her daughter was away on a mission, her grandson was at military school, and her husband was dead.  
  
I wonder if my mother or grandmother saw what I am now if they'd use the word greatness or if rebel would fit better on their tongue. I sweep a lock of white hair out of my eyes before looking over at Zoe.  
  
"Together?" I ask. She puts up 3 fingers, meaning on the count of three.  
  
**THREE**  
  
I look below and everyone is moving in chaos. Some of them are trying to protect but there's too many.  
  
**TWO**  
  
I rub my fingers over tangle toy in my pocket. The texture is perfect for stimming and I love it. For a millisecond I pretend all that exists is that texture and it calms me.  
  
**ONE**  
  
We jump.  
  
We land.  
  
***  
  
Zoe had been training since she was 5. She could throw a punch with the best of them and she was one of the world's best shots with a gun. Training had created her.  
  
The gym catered to metahumans with a variety of ways to develop metahuman skills. There was fireproof targets, an arena for hand to hand, punching bags, and some mats and spring boards for some basic gymnastics. She focused on the punching bags, hitting them until she felt satisfied.  
  
"Quite a punch, are you meta?" Someone asked from behind her.  
"No. Trained that's all," Zoe said spinning around to meet their gaze. The person behind her was a blonde girl with choppily cut hair, she was wearing a pair of red athletic shorts and a dark grey tank top clearly made from a cut up t-shirt. Her face twisted when she found out that she wasn't a metahuman like she was mildly disgusted. Zoe got it, she felt the same way about a lot of types of people.  
"Could've fooled me," The girl said before moving back around.  
"If you wanna spar sometimes, I can probably kick your ass, metahuman or not," Zoe said. The girl laughed, a soft noise.  
"Sure ya can," She said with a cheeky smile.  
  
***  
  
Scotty runs his hands up and down the soft fabric of his comforter. It's a comforting stim and one he rather likes even when the ever fiber of his being itches for violence. Violence seems to run through his blood, whether through training or genetics he doesn't know. Stimming was a poor substitute for what he wanted, had wanted since the daily sparring session had ended and his outlet for anger bubbling under the surface with it, but it was the best he had.  
  
Eventually he fell asleep like that, curled up on top of his comforter moving his hand across the fabric until the ache was gone a suitable amount.  
  
***  
  
The high school looks like a prison. Kyle supposes it is on some level. There's power dampers everywhere and the rooms are locked during lessons and only a teacher can open them. The windows are reinforced incase someone's powers are still there. Even though Kyle's ring still works in there the place gives him the creeps.  
  
When he enters the building they put him through a metal detector and one of the guards checks his bag before handing it back to Kyle. It's like this everyday. And everyday he passes the test and then heads to class.  
  
It's had been 2 weeks since he'd gotten the ring. It still felt new and powerful, in the biblical way where it could like end wars or interpret the words of god or whatever. He supposed maybe the Guardians were like gods. They commanded an army of people with rings like his. And they were more powerful than any one lantern.  
  
Kyle tried to shy away from using his ring around other people, other people who knew him. He didn't know if it could bring trouble but considering everything else in his life the answer was probably yes. Green light tends to draw attention. Plus there's already three Green Lantern's on Earth, they don't need their youngest one causing any trouble, because that's really all Kyle is, trouble, at least in the opinion of his teachers.  
  
***  
  
Zoe is the one to come up with the idea. It's in the wake of a bill passed legalizing the implantation of a removable power dampers in any metahuman in state custody under the age of 5. The dampers they implant are chemical so they're dangerous, the chemicals they use sometimes react badly, but the chemicals are also cheap, way cheaper than the permanent dampers that are mechanical and implanted via invasive surgery.  
  
"No one's gonna protect metahumans," Zoe said, "unless we do."  
"How?" Kyle asked. He shoved some popcorn into his mouth.  
"We do what the Flash does, but better." Zoe played with her braid before untangling it a little.  
"Again how?" Kyle moved to sit next to Zoe, Zoe ignored his puppy dog eyes and sighed.  
"We get costumes on and we kick ass. And like we do patrols. My closet is full of guns and I work after school jobs, I can afford ammo. You two have your power built in." Zoe said before moving her hair away from her face.  
"I'm in." Scotty said.  
"It's dangerous." Kyle twisted the band of his ring around. He wasn't scared, he wanted to help people, he just didn't want to die.  
"Obviously," Zoe said with a lop-sided grin.  
  
***  
  
Their old mission uniforms still fit, a little tight, but a fine fit nonetheless. Kyle's ring made his suit so he was good. As a team they looked somewhat intimidating. Kyle was tall and his suit bore the symbol of the Green Lanterns. Zoe was wearing a plain black vest, reinforced with kevlar, and black pants. She had a utility belt with bullets, stored for use, and a thigh holster along with a rifle strapped to her back. Scotty's was the same only he had a pair of galaxy print shorts on instead of black pants.  
  
Their first patrols were rather uneventful. They stopped a mugging and gave out the address to the free metahuman clinic to victims.  
  
By the end they were all a little sweaty and they were enjoying the view of the district from a rooftop. Scotty made a small ball of light to keep everything well lit. From far away it looked like a normal city neighborhood. It didn't look like the people who inhabited it could do great things, could destroy cities or fly or had the ability to camouflage themselves.  
  
"This is what we're protecting," Kyle said with a bit of reverence in his voice.  
"Yeah," Zoe said.  
"I hope we do a good job. We have enough killing us, someone should be looking out with Lady Zeus gone," Scotty said.  
"Lady Zeus is a monument, she's a symbol. We're 15," Kyle said.  
"Yeah," Zoe said, "We're not on her level. Or even close."


	2. Deeper Than The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from War of Heart by Ruelle.
> 
> Sorry this update took so long my life has been a mess between stuff with my father and finals, I'm glad I could finally update though.

Someone should've told me how many bruises were involved in heroics. Waking up after 3 hours of sleep to aches everywhere is definitely on my list of worst things ever. It's not a new experience, but it's still one I hate.

I drag myself out of bed and to the bathroom. I need a shower seeing as half my hair is matted to one side of my head by sweat and the other half is a tangled mess. God I hate thick hair. I should just shave it all off, it'd definitely be easier that way.

I get the shower warmed to the point where I can step in and I take in my body. There's bruises on my legs like someone was trying to grab me. There's a nasty bruise over my kneecap which ache vaguely, nothing too bad just enough for me to notice.

When I step out of the shower I check to make sure my makeshift costume is put away. I don't want me mom seeing it. I don't if she'd be mad, but I don't think she'd be happy.

***

Scotty examines himself. His tan skin (the one thing he shares with his grandmother), one onyx colored eye, one blue eye, and wavy white hair in an undercut. Freckles cover his face. He doesn't look extraordinary, sans the white hair, he could blend into any crowd, lose himself to the anonymity. People would assume he's just someone else and with Argus training he could leave, disappear, maybe he should. It'd make his life.

Scotty pulled his "Superheroes Practice Tikkun Olam" shirt over his head. The fabric was soft and felt good against his skin. The shirt was from his old synagogue in Gotham. The one he'd attended every weekend when he wasn't on a mission or too sore to get out of bed. He missed the way the old Jewish grandmothers would dote on him and he missed Selina Kyle. She was a Jewish, Irish, and Cuban and her mother had been a Jewish Cuban woman who had immigrated. Her mother was never there with Selina but Selina would sit with Scotty a lot. Mostly because no one ever came with him.

***

Kyle isn't a stranger for sitting in bed all day feeling empty. He's good at it. He'll just lay there and stare at the ceiling and eventually he'll fall asleep. Sometimes he'll wake up to Scotty having snuck in the window and watching something on the computer. Usually when he wakes up they'll move to the living room and play Mario Kart. It's nice and familiar and his mom likes Scotty.

Kyle twists his ring around his finger. He doesn't feel nervous per se, he rarely feels nervous, more like something's coming and it's gonna destroy everything and there will be leftover but it won't be pretty. That's mostly what he feels. There's a sort of apathy towards that eventuality.

Kyle's mom can see the future, her paintings show that future. It was an ability Kyle hadn't inherited, neither did he want.

***

"So you're the new heroes in town?" Someone asks from behind them.  
"Who are you?" Zoe asks moving to aim a gun at him, Kyle readies a construct, and Scotty produces a ball of energy, keeping it close to his body. They'd only been at it a couple weeks, they hadn't even attracted much attention. People focus on the Flash and his legacies, no one cares about some metahumans dealing with crime in the District.  
"Pied Piper. I work for someone who wants to meet you," He says.  
"What does Captain Cold want with us? I mean we're not high profile or anything," Kyle says as the construct disappeared.  
"I'm acting on orders. Plus this is easier than if he sent Heatwave, he would've just picked you up and dragged you to the Warehouse. Or Weather Wizard… though Mark has a soft spot for kids," Hartley babbles, "Dunno why."  
"Fine we'll go." Zoe lowered her gun and pulled down her hood.

***

"I want to supply you guys with better tech and real uniforms. I also want to give you guys a base of operations. I can also help you out with new teammates if you want them," Captain Cold says, his feet up on the desk.  
"Why?" Scotty asks.  
"You're doing what my wife did. I promised her I'd make sure metahumans are protected," Len says.  
"You've done a bang up job," Zoe says.  
"You're not wrong, which is why I want to help you guys. You're doing good in a way I can't," Captain Cold drawls.  
"We're in," Kyle says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any and all feedback you're willing to give.

**Author's Note:**

> Please share what you thought with me it is always appreciated. I love interacting with people who read what I write.


End file.
